This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This DAC request is to provide the compute resources for the Teragrid Biomedical Science Gateway community account. The second generation of this Gateway is currently being integrated, and uses a new secure web services framework that will interact with TeraGrid services, such as job submission. We require a DAC for development and testing of this integration, and to support early users of the new Gateway. With increased usage of the gateway, we intend to submit an application for an MRAC, which will describe the science activities of the gateway users.